Confusion's Nothing New
by teabags-x
Summary: [Old Confusion.] Trish gets sent to Smackdown, and quickly finds herself falling for a certain superstar...a few cliffhangers, guys. --MAKE SURE YOU READ THE REST OF CONFUSION FIRST! [TrishJohn]
1. A teaser?

**AUTHORS NOTES: **this story will be a continuation of my story "CONFUSION" from my old account-catch up...the account iswhackdm1ssy, story title CONFUSION...BEFORE you read this-you don't want to spoil the story!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Trish?" John asked as he walked in the door.

"I'm in here, John." Trish called from the sitting area of the hotel room.

John walked over to her. "Look babe, I'm sorry I was a jerk in the car back there."

Trish could tell that he felt bad. She motioned him to sit beside her, then she got on his lap and cupped his face. She looked into his eyes, smiled, and said: "John I know...it's not your fault. But I'd really like to go hang out with some of the RAW girls while they're in town. So I'm gonna go catch up with Aimes, I'll try to call your cell in a couple of hours. We're thinking of going clubbing."

"Are you ladies gonna let us come?" John said, refering to himself, Matt (Amy's boyfriend), Jay (Stacy's boyfriend), Edge, and Randy.

"I told you I'd call you and let you know what's going on-but I'm late, gotta go!" Trish said, as she gave him a quick kiss then grabbed her purse and another bag with clubbing clothes.

After John heard the door close, he laid down to think.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Trish looked up. 'Room 217...this better be you.' She took a deep breath and knocked.

OOOHHH-it's a TEASER folks.

-Who's door is Trish knocking on-


	2. Party Planners

I OWN NOTHING:)

"Hello?" a voice from the other side of the door said.

"Open up, it's me, Trish." The door opened to reveal Amy, Trish's best friend.

"Okay, let's get down to business...But I better call John first, I told him we were going clubbing." Trish said, laughing.

Trish picked up the hotel phone and dialed the desk. She asked for her room, and waited for John to pick up. After a couple of rings, she heard a male voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey John!" Trish said, with a smile on her face. Amy watched, she had never seen Trish so happy in the few years they had been friends.

"Hey baby...what's up for tonight?" John asked.

"Well I'm sorry but me and Amy are just gonna watch a movie up here, she doesn't really feel like going out. So if you want, call Matt or something, and you can watch TV down there, then we'll call you when our movie's over."

"Oh. Ok." John said, a bit bummed out.

"Unless you want to watch Meet Joe Black with us." Trish said, laughing.

"Oh, I think I'll pass. Have a fun though." John said. He knew Trish loved Brad Pitt. And that she and Amy had seen just about every movie that he had ever been in, about 10 times each.

"Okay...thanks...do you just want to come up at about 9? Our movie will be done by then."

"That'd be great. Love you." John said.

"I love you too. Bye!" Trish said.

Trish waited for John to hang up and then hung up herself. She stood up on the large hotel room bed, and began to jump. "Amy...you have no idea how much I love him!" she said, with a smile on her face.

Amy laughed. "Alright T, but you might want to stop jumping on the bed before the manager yells at us."

"Ohhh...sorry about that." Trish said, laughing. "I got a bit carried away I guess."

"Okay-enough talk. We've got a party to plan." Amy said, digging out a notebook and some pens.

"Well I wanted to have you and Matt, OBVIOUSLY...but I really think that we should get the whole gang together you know." Trish said.

"Okay...so Stace, Jay, Adam, Randy, Ric, Dave, Hunter, Steph, Chris...and well who from SmackDown? Dawn?"

"NO. No Dawn. Maybe Rene, Charlie, Jackie...and then of course Lil...okay, how about we just invite everyone?" Trish suggested.

"Hmm...you DO REALIZE, that means you'd be inviting like 100 people. Right? Honestly...that's a bit over the top."

"Well I don't want to you know, exclude anyone...but you're right I guess."

"So just friends then, right?"

"I guess." Trish sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

About half an hour later, they had decided on a guest list.

"So, what should I do though? Have it at a club...restaurant...?"

"What about a hotel party?" Amy said, with a grin.

"Umm...Aimes..."

"HELLO! No one goes to a hotel in Wisconsin!" I mean even in April...It's cold. And there's nothing to do."

"Alright, alright..." Trish said, as someone knocked at the door.

"That'll be the boys." Amy said as she let them in.

Trish immediately gave John a kiss and took his hand. The two couples sat on the couch and watched the Scream marathon that was being played. About half way through the second movie, Amy and Matt, the PDA King and Queen had been giving John and Trish quite the show, which caused them to excuse themselves to their own room.

When they reached the room, John sat down with Trish to watch the Scream marathon in their own room. John loved horror movies...actually he just loved that Trish got scared and would cling to him.

By the end of the marathon, Trish had fallen asleep on John. For a few minutes, he just at there in awe, watching her sleep. Then he picked up the sleeping blonde diva and put her into the bed. He got into bed beside her and cuddled with her. "Goodnight princess" he whispered, and he fell asleep.

* * *

Right, so that chapter felt wayy longer when I was looking at it in Word, but apparently it's really not so long. Longer than the last though! lol. 

I just wanna thank 'Trishrocks' and the others for reviewing my stories so fast-I'm happy you like it!


	3. Blisters for Amy, Gifts for John

NOTES: I don't own anything...don't sue me!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Trish got up early. It was about a week until John's birthday, and she and Amy had only begun to plan his party two weeks before. They had most of the details worked out, and Trish had yet to find him a gift.

"Amy, I really have no clue what to buy for John." Trish said, worried.

"Hmm...well what kind of things remind you of him?"

"Everything." Trish and Amy laughed.

"OKAY...well, what does he like then?"

"Hmm...maybe I'll get him a turn table. He was telling me the other day that he'd wanted one for awhile."

"That sounds like a good gift..." Matt chimed in. "If you want I'll pick out a good one."

After 6 hours of shopping, Trish, Matt and Amy were exhausted-but they had found John's gift. A new turn table, with a shelf for CDs, records, and a mic.

They got the gift sent to John's parents' house, just for safe-keeping.

"I hope he likes it." Trish said.

"He better like it! That's the last time I'm going shopping with YOU without some runners. How do you do it!" Amy whined.

Trish just laughed. "I better get back to the hotel though, John should be home by now."

When Trish got back to the hotel, John was home. With take-out Chinese food. 'Thank God' she thought-she was starved.

"How'd your day go my dear?" John asked.

"Oh pretty good. I think Amy's got a few blisters though." John laughed.

"What'd you buy? Hmm?" John asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. Plus a couple of extra things...but nothing you'd care about." Trish said.

"Ahh...I see." John said, not believing her. They ate the Chinese food that John hadn't already devoured, and Trish took her hair down. Trish let out a sigh of relief...finally she could relax!

"I'm going to bed though Mr. Cena...you can join me if you want." she said, with a smile on her face. John knew what she meant...and got up off the couch in about a second flat. He walked over to her and put his hands around her waist, causing her to giggle a bit...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Read & Review, guys! FOR SOME REASON...I can't stop writing this fic. I LOVE John & Trish together...if only...aha. Hope you liked it.


	4. April 23

NOTES: I don't own anything. I was sooo excited about this chapter...the party...FINALLY!...And it'll be a long one. Thanks for all the reviews!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The night had finally arrived. April 23, 2005. John Cena's 28th birthday. Trish was excited. That was an understatement, but it was the truth. She had booked a gorgeous suite near the pool in the hotel for all of their friends to come party. She had never even been to a hotel party...so she warned the manager, who happened to be a fan and offered to close the pool down for them. They only had about 25 other guests in the large hotel anyway.

Trish had a suite booked for her and John as well, that looked over the city. It wasn't a very large city, but the view was amazing-so many lights...and it was clear that day, so there'd be stars in the evening.

Trish had conspired with everyone...even Vince himself. Vince kept John busy at a meeting all day, much to John's dissappointment. All of the other superstars, and a few of John's hometown buddies had been waiting in the suite for him. Trish waited in the lobby for John, cellphone in hand, so that she could call Amy to get everyone to be quiet and the lights switched off before John got to the room.

At about 8:45, John finally pulled up, and handed his keys to the valet. Trish quickly dialed Amy and she got everything in the room ready.

"Trish I am so sorry...but Vince kept me in this bullshit meeting until about half an hour ago." John said.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, and happy birthday." Trish said, kissing him, and taking his hand, she led him to the suite.

"John...what's that down the hall?" Trish asked, as she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" erupted out of the room. John was speechless.

"Wow...thanks you guys...I had no idea..." He was cut off by Trish kissing him again, as confetti was thrown at him.

John smiled. "Now let's get this party started!" John loved to party, and now that he had Trish, he didn't have to spend the night being approached by desperate, and delirious female fans.

"Trish...thank you so much...did you do this on your own!" John asked.

"Of course not-Aimes, Matt...even Vince was in on it. Now let me get you something to drink." Trish took off for the bar, and left John to mingle with his friends and colleagues. As soon as Trish was out of sight however, a brunette approached him from behind, wrapping her hands around his waist.

"Happy birthday, Cena.." she whispered, seductively into his ear. She started moving her hands in the wrong direction, and John turned around.

"Dawn, I don't know what the hell your problem is...but I'm with Trish."

"Oh come on John...why do you waste your time on that whore? She's the company slut."

Little did they know, Trish was overhearing their whole conversation.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about...and frankly, I don't wanna hear any more, alright? I love her-and you certainly won't be changing that." Trish smiled. Her man was defending her.

"Oh, but you know...I can be quite persuasive."

"That's nice...but I've got myself the 3 time babe of the year...reigning Women's Champion...Canadian blonde bombshell..."

"Okay, okay. I've heard enough. But if you get sick of her crap...just let me know." Dawn smiled before playfully slapping his ass. He hated that woman with a passion.

About 5 seconds later, Trish returned with their drinks. They drank, and John suggested they dance. They danced until early in the morning, and before everyone left, Trish announced her surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know, we're here to celebrate John's birthday..and what kind of birthday would it be without a gift?" People cheered, and Matt and Amy wheeled in a turn table behind Trish. "John, you said you'd always wanted a turntable...and here it is.

John looked at her in disbelief. 'How the hell am I going to live up to this on her birthday?' John thought to himself as he hurried towards Trish. He and Trish played around with the turn table until the guests started to believe. John was like a kid on Christmas morning.

Amy and Matt were of course, the last guests around. They had decided to stay in the suite, and help to clean it up, letting Trish and John head up to their room.

"John, I'm gonna go get changed out of my partying clothes. Just wait here, alright?" John nodded and Trish headed into the bathroom. She changed into a beautiful black lace lingerie set, and slipped on a jersey that read 'Cena's Chick' on it.

She walked out, and John was amazed. "Here's the rest of your present." She said, seductively as she slipped the jersey off.

John was a bit drowsy due to the alcohol and partying, but as soon as he saw her, he woke right up. He was excited, and even though he loved her, the first thing in his mind was having a good time tonight.

After a couple of hours, Trish laid on John's chest. They began to talk for hours about everything...where they wanted their careers to go, what they wanted in their futures...what they hated...their families...and everything else.

'God, I love this woman so much.' John thought to himself, as he smiled at his blonde beauty who was beginning to doze off.

He rubbed her back and put his arms around her, then let himself fall to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A bit longer. Read & Review!


End file.
